


Soothsayer

by Achariyth



Category: Mahou Sensei Negima!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achariyth/pseuds/Achariyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the manga begins, Konoka asks a foreign fortune teller for a sign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothsayer

_Pax tecum_ , child.

It means "peace be unto you." I'm not surprised you don't know it. Rome never set foot in these isles.

What business do you have with a _banfildh_ of the _Cymry_? Surely the children of the sun goddess have their own men of wisdom.

A sign? Is that what you seek? There are signs a plenty for those who take the time to observe. Portents? We live in perilous times, times of wonder and calamity. The _awen_ comes, but of necessity, for the roads of the Otherworld are not to be traveled out of curiosity.

You do well to visit me in the time between times, for only now can you find the portent you seek. Lift up your head to the darkening sky and tell me what you see.

Ah, you did see it. The comet. Now look closer, for all is not as it seems. I say to you that you are most blessed of all to have seen this. For you now see not a comet, but entwined dragons, and the same ones the great Pendragon spied many years before the birth of Arthur, the immortal Bear of Britain. And as it was before so shall it be again. Mighty warriors, soldiers of great renown, walk the earth as though the Otherworld heroes once again live among us.

Gaze now into the warming fire, search the oaken vision bowl. There they stand, a mighty host encased in gleaming steel, formed into the wall of battle. Each a warrior among warriors, fierce chieftains to whom any lord would give the champion's seat.

Ah, you recognize this one? Asuna, you call her? A fiery one-

Yes, you would know that first hand. Child, the _awen_ reveals much, but it cannot tell all. And you say you know more? The dusky sharpshooter? And the winged swordswoman?

Woe is me, for in seeing much, I still remain blind. But this much I can see, you, daughter of the Brides of Japan, have a part to play. Stand fast, for in your radiance, many will find shelter in the days of uncertainty.

But it will be the champions who must win peace from the storm. Where is their lord? Who shall be worthy to lead them?

For great warriors require great foes, and the dragons' flight is the first bellowed challenge from he who is to come.

Can any weapon pierce his hide? Can any man tame his wrath? Who among men can face the King of the Children of Pride in his own lair and force him to give ground? Who among Adam's sons will slay him?

Leviathan comes, and the earth shakes with his passing.

Now the _awen_ passes, and the time for interpreting signs fades. Bitter fruit is the foreknowledge.

_Pax tecum_ , child. May you find peace.

Worlds depend on it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wondered what the various soothsayers and fortune tellers might have told Konoka before the manga began. Using a Celtic bard just seemed natural for this particular soothsayer. And forgive me for indulging in a little experiment.
> 
> Per request, here are the meanings of the Briton words used.
> 
> awen - commonly rendered inspiration, it has connotations of enlightenment as well
> 
> banfildh - A rank among certain orders of druids
> 
> Cymry - Romanized Celts who would later be known as the Britons, or, more commonly, the Welsh


End file.
